


You Are Enough

by Akiragane



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie is Queen of Hell, Comedy, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Like Nobody is at the hotel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Taking care of a child, Wholsomeness, eldritch magic, lol, mpreg but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Eldritch Magic is weird.Because that's the only explanation for how Angel ended up shitting out an egg sac with a single child inside after the one and only time he and Alastor intercoursed.Needless to say, neither knows how to raise a child.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 381





	1. Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my two favorite RadioDust readers, you know who you are!
> 
> Welcome to the show! Get ready for a hurricane of craziness and absolute hilariousness as well as some wholesome moments!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A child. Nothing could have prepared Alastor for something like that.

Alastor wandered through the halls, thinking to himself. Mostly about territory and hotel stuff, but all his thoughts landed on his beau, Angel Dust.

How exactly did the Radio Demon get together with Hell's most popular pornstar? Good question. Basically Angel got in a bit of trouble, Alastor saved him, they bonded from there.

It had been almost half a year since he had first arrived at the Happy Hotel, and things were much different. For one, multiple renovations have taken place, and now the hotel was looking better than ever. Charlie was ever grateful for his support, while Vaggie was still suspicious of him, she acknowledged his help around the hotel. Husk and Niffty have adjusted nicely, and everything was looking peaceful at the moment.

Alastor walked up to Angel's door and lightly knocked. "Darling, can I come in please?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, just gimme a sec, Al," he said through the other side, followed by a series of grunts and shuffles.

Alastor cocked his head. That was unusual. Angel was usually right at the door in two seconds flat when he heard Alastor's voice. Did he have a client over? No, Charlie didn't allow him to bring people into the hotel for that purpose, so what?

Alastor pressed an ear against the door. More muffled cursed and dragging noises. "Angel, dear, what's going on in there?"

"Nothin'! Just gimme a minute to put somethin' away!"

Okay, now Alastor was suspicious _and_ curious. He inserted a claw into the keyhole and turned, unlocking it immediately. He slammed open the door and looked at the scene in front of him.

Angel had a large amount of condensed web in his six arms, and he looked horrified. Alastor blinked. "Angel, what is that?" he asked gingerly.

Angel winced. "Would ya believe it's a bag of guns and shit?" scrambling for an explanation.

"With the way you phrased it, no, I would not."

Angel sighed. "Aight, you caught me."

Alastor stepped closer, offering to take whatever it was out of Angel's hands. It was an oval object about the size of a pumpkin. Whatever it was, Angel was keen on hiding it from Alastor. "What is it?" he asked the second he had it in his arms.

Angel cringed. "It's, um, it's an egg."

Alastor froze. "An... egg?"

" _My_ egg, actually."

An egg sac, is probably what Angel meant. Whichever it was, it still held someone very, _very_ important. "This... holds a growing fetus?" Alastor's voice cracked.

Angel nodded once, putting a hand over his face to hide his embarrassed blush. Alastor was endlessly confused and questioned whether he would actually be able to get answers out of Angel if he continued to ask any more. "Um, care to explain?" he squeaked.

"Oh, uh, well..." Angel raked a hand through his hair. "Remember like a month ago when we did the thing?"

Alastor nearly dropped the precious thing he was holding. He had completely pushed that out of his mind. "I thought the male human body was incapable of holding and bearing a child."

"No one said it was human."

Oh. Right. "Well, I suppose, but how can you be certain it's _my_ spawn as well?"

"Because you and your fuckin' magic that's how." Angel crossed his lower set of arms. "I think it leaked out into me and the next day I'm shittin' out a baby sac."

"You've been hiding this from me for _a month_?!"

"What was I supposed ta say ta ya? 'Hey, babe, I shat out a womb with a growing kid in it'."

Alastor shifted the egg to one arm so he could facepalm. "Darling, it would've been nice to at least be aware of this situation."

Angel huffed. "Look, I don't think it'll be easy ta git rid of it, but I don't know what ta do with it."

What to do with a growing fetus, even Alastor wasn't sure. If this truly was his child, then it would be most likely powerful beyond anything they've seen before. And with Angel being the other half of its DNA then it's possible a deadly incubus could pop out of this mess of webs. But... they couldn't very well get rid of it, right?

"And, what's preventing us from keeping the little thing?" he asked.

Angel blinked. "You... wanna keep the kid?" he responded, bewildered.

Alastor nodded. "It wouldn't be harming anyone, and maybe this could benefit us?"

Angel cracked a smile. "You really don't know how to raise a kid, do ya?"

Alastor shook his head. "Not really, no."

Angel laughed. "Alright, we'll keep it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for what I should do in later chapters feel free to leave ideas in the comments!
> 
> Thank you once again!
> 
> :3


	2. Fetus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the hotel +Cherri is informed about the growing child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to a really quick update! I didn't have anything better to do so... :D

"What the fuck?"

Vaggie was staring in disbelief at the tangle of webs on the table in front of her. Charlie was staring at it with sparkles in her eyes, completely speechless. Angel groaned and made some vague hand gestures towards it. "This thing came outta my ass and there's a fuckin' growin' kid in there," he explained for what felt like the fortieth time. 

Vaggie took a deep breath, then made the 'boi' hand gesture at him. Angel flipped her off. Charlie shook her head and walked over to poke the egg. "How long do you think it's gonna stay in there?" she asked.

Angel shrugged. "If I had ta guess maybe around 4 months? Spider babies take a couple weeks, but deer take 'bout seven months, combined that with human children takin' 9 months to develop I'd say in total it would take 5-6 months, and I've had it for 'bout a month 'n a half." he offered.

Niffty stood on her toes to get a look at the thing. She poked it as well. Angel rolled it closer to him. "Can ya stop pokin' my baby?" he snarled.

Charlie cleared her throat. "So, is the plan to keep the baby and raise it here in the hotel?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the idea," Angel replied.

Charlie smiled. "Fantastic! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hun, raising a child is harder then you think it is," she said. "And you," she pointed to Angel. "We will help, but remember this is _your_ kid and _you,_ and Alastor, have to take care of it. Don't neglect it."

There was a laugh from the doorway. Husk was standing there, a bottle of booze in one hand. "That's cute, have any of you fuckers actually gone through the process of _raising_ a kid?" he asked.

Angel gave him a dirty look. "The fuck- AND YOU DO?!"

Husk walked over, inspected the egg, then took a swig of his booze. "Yes, actually. Not for very long, but I know the basics of human kids."

"Husk, I don't think it's going to be human." Niffty offered cheerfully. "Hellborn aren't usually super similar to human children."

Angel picked up the egg and cradled it. "We know it ain't gonna be a normal kid, but we'll figure it out as we go!" he said with a smile.

Everyone else gave him that look of 'oh honey you don't know what you're getting into but we'll still support you'. To be fair, Angel was the youngest of three, having been born just minutes after his twin, so he wasn't exactly sure how to raise a kid properly. He never had any experience with young people. The only real qualification he's had with babysitting is that he used to be a baby.

Of course, that's when the door got kicked open. Angel turned around, nearly dropping the egg. Cherri Bomb stomped in and point directly at Angel. "BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?!" she shouted at him.

Angel blinked. "What?" he asked.

Cherri stepped closer to him, booping him in the nose. "I heard somewhere you were pregnant! Why did you tell me?!"

"I'm not fuckin' pregnant!" Angel yelled, slapping her hand away. "I shat out an egg! It's not growin' inside my body!"

Cherri looked at him, looked at the egg, then back at him. Then she said, with a completely dead-neutral face, "Same fucking thing bitch."

Angel snorted. Then he let out a laugh. "Y'know what, sure, I'm pregnant, let's call it that."

Cherri smiled, then jumped on Angel to hug him. "Fuck yeah! You better make me the godmother or you'll be double dead before you can name the little squirt!" she said.

Angel shifted the egg to be able to hold Cherri with two of his arms. "Course, toots. Why wouldn't you be the godmother?"

Looks like the rest of the staff took it really well, Angel still had no idea how Cherri found out about the egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's going to be a girl)


	3. Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT THE BABY'S COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is updating quite frequently since I've been having a burst of inspiration for this fic so enjoy. :3

Alastor sat in his room, egg right next to him. He was reading a book from his time, using magic to hold it up and turn to pages without having to touch it. He sent his shadow to make sure nothing happened to the egg.

It was nearing the end of the day, so Angel would come home soon, probably. If he didn't have any 'other arrangements' to which Alastor wouldn't have any doubt he'd send some kind of warning if he was. Alastor felt comfortable like this. It was calming to not have to worry about anything and simply sit and read. He suspected he wouldn't have this kind of time to himself once the child was born.

Suddenly the shadow wrapped around him, growling at the egg. Alastor raised an eyebrow in question. The shadow pointed to the egg. Alastor put a had on the mess of webs and felt something kick at his palm. He recoiled his hand, terrified.

He scooped it up and brought it downstairs. "Charlie, um, the child was moving around in the egg," he explained, clearly freaked out.

Vaggie crossed her arms. "Yeah, babies do that when they're in the womb. They kick. It's probably almost done growing." she replied.

"Is it going to hatch today?" he asked.

Charlie smiled and shook her head, then stood up and put her hand on the egg. "Oh! I feel it!" she exclaimed. "It's a good sign, actually! That means the baby didn't die in the egg!"

Alastor furrowed his eyebrows together. "There was a possibility that the child would die whilst developing?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, if ya ain't careful." Husk offered, clearly drunk despite it afternoon.

Alastor was now very aware of the egg and was very afraid of dropping it. Charlie snorted. "Ignore him," she said. "This is your baby we're talking about, it'll take a lot more than that to kill it."

"Are you absolutely sure, Charlie?" he asked, still scared.

Charlie nodded confidently. Alastor cleared his throat and reclaimed his composure. "Right, so now that I have been made aware everything is fine, I'm going back to my room now. Good day!"

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Charlie giggled. Vaggie walked over to her. Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's really adorable, him caring about a little baby like that. I'm curious to see how this plays out!" Charlie said to herself more than anyone.

Vaggie offered her a small smile. "So am I... actually. I feel like this will end up being very interesting."

Angel kicked down the door. "Where's the baby?!" he shouted.

Niffty winced as she scrambled in. "Can everyone please stop kicking down the doors?" she asked. "I'm going to put up a sign that says 'Please Don't Kick The Doors'."

Angel walked over to Charlie, bowtie crooked, and gloves slightly falling off. "Did anythin' happen to it? Did I miss it hatchin'?" he asked.

Charlie put her arms up in defense. "Don't worry, Angel. Alastor's just sitting upstairs with it. It kicked in the egg but other than that-"

"It fuckin' KICKED! Fuck!" Angel shouted and ran upstairs, leaving everyone downstairs frazzled.

Angel went up to Alastor's room and nearly kicked down that door as well, instead knocking on it rapidly. "Hey, babe? Did the baby kick at all? The guys said it kicked."

Alastor opened the door with a cheerful smile. "Do you want to feel?" he asked.

Angel nodded furiously. Alastor led him to the room and on the bed was indeed the egg, kind of looking like it was shivering a bit. Angel placed his hand on top of it and felt a little kick. He gasped and smiled. "Oh my god, it's actually alive," he whispered.

Alastor leaned onto Angel, who nuzzled his cheek on the top of his head. "Our baby's comin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Look at the tags for the name of the kid)


	4. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY IS HEREEEEEEE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO
> 
> Guess what, this got REALLY popular and now I'm scared. D:
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and continue reading and give this fic your amazing support, you all are awesome. :D

Angel had the egg between his legs. It should've hatched like a day ago. He didn't want to leave it alone and even thought about bringing it to work with him. But, he knew Valentino would freak out so instead he just attached to it whenever he was at the hotel. Currently, Alastor was out doing a radio show but he should be home within the hour.

Angel drummed his fingers on the webs, wondering if that would help signal the baby to come out already (not out of the closet it was still too young for that). "Wanna come on out little one?" he asked mostly to himself.

He fell asleep like that.

When Alastor got back he came into Angel's room and gently woke him up. "Darling?" he asked.

Angel stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Wha happen?" he replied.

Alastor offered him a genuine smile and kissed the top of his head. "Nothing, love. Just wanted to make sure you didn't die," he said.

The egg moved. Both parties froze. Suddenly it started shuddering violently. Angel screeched and fell off the bed. Alastor couldn't do anything but stare at it. Angel stood up and grabbed it. "FUCK!" he shouted and ran out of the room, Alastor close behind. They went downstairs, major dents in the egg forming. Angel nearly dropped it when he found Charlie. "WE HAVE A SITUATION!" he yelled.

Charlie looked confused, looking up from her paperwork, then her eyes blew wide. "Oh... SHIT!" she screamed. "Angel! Put it on the ground!"

Angel did do, it was still shaking. Then it stopped. Angel hid behind Alastor. The two peered at it closely. Then it popped open and something rolled out. A little ball of black magic. It morphed into something that resembled an actual sentient being. Grey-brown skin, large pink eyes, and little light-pink and black deer ears and tail. It was also female.

"Oh my god!" Angel said. He rushed over and picked up the little thing. "Oh my fuckin' god! Al! Our baby!"

Charlie smiled and walked over to the little thing. "She's adorable." she mused.

Alastor was still in shock. "It... hatched..." he finally spoke.

Angel giggled and nodded. "Yeah! Our baby is here!"

There were a lot of emotions going across Alastor's face until he settled on content. Charlie summoned a red blanket and helped Angel swaddle her up. Alastor walked over to get a proper look at the child. She was squinting at him, probably trying to register his face, learning from the second she was born. Alastor reached out a clawed hand and she made a little smile and basically high-fived him. "Aw, she's so CUTE!" Angel shrieked.

Alastor couldn't agree more. "What are we going to call her?" he asked. "I don't really know how to do these things, any suggestions?"

Angel smirked. "Well, she looks more like you, so maybe somethin' deer-related?" he thought for a while. "Dammit, I thought 'bout this a while ago... um, Fawn?"

Fawn? Like a baby deer? Alastor tried to think back, how many people were named Fawn in his time? There were probably more weird names now then there were, so Fawn wasn't that much of a stretch. He looked down at the baby, who seemed to be fast asleep. He chuckled softly. "Fawn... I like that."

Charlie squealed. "I love it!" she spurted out. "C'mon, I'm gonna go get the rest of the hotel!" then she ran off.

Angel held Fawn with two of his arms, pulling in Alastor for a kiss with the others. "I love you so fuckin' much." he whispered. "Thank you so much."

Alastor let out a dry laugh. "I wasn't really a participant in the creation of the child. And I'm sure we won't be sleeping well for the next three years, possibly more. But I can't say I have any regrets."

Angel smiled down at the little baby, Fawn. "Me neither, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The fandom collectively decided that IF Angel and Alastor had a child it would be named Fawn.)


	5. People Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I saw the recent music video basically confirming Val as a douche. Yes, he's going to be bad in this but toned down for the sake of comedy. I'm sorry if that offends you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone welcome Valentino to the show. This should be interesting.

"Okay okay okay... calm down, you can do this," Angel told himself as he walked down the hallway.

It had been almost a month since Fawn was born, and Angel and Alastor already talked a lot about how much time they needed to spend with her. Angel decided he would do his best to talk to Val but if that didn't work Alastor would raise Fawn mostly, but he'd have to take her with him when he went to get food or stick her with Charlie or one of the others. Worst case scenario they end up not taking good enough care of her and she ends up hating them both, Angel refused to let that happen.

So he gathered as much courage as he could muster and knocked on the door, hoping to the heaven's that forsake his that he'd catch him in a good mood. "Come in~." a voice from the other side rang.

Angel opened the door slowly. Valentino was sitting on an incredibly plush couch, two girls on either side of him. He was smoking, puffing out red clouds that made the room smell like the devil's lettuce. "Ah, Angel, darling. How are you?" Val asked.

Angel tried to keep calm. "Hey, Val. I'm good. Just kinda... hey, I wanted ta ask ya somethin'." he spat out.

Valentino cocked his head. "Oh? Ask away, Angie." he took another drag from his cigar.

"Um, okay..." Angel ran a hand through his hair. "So, this is gonna sound _really_ weird at first, but I promise there's a logical explanation for it... kinda. Anyways, not the point, the point is... I wanna ask if it's possible I can take, uh, maternity leave." Angel muttered the last words.

Val choked. He started coughing and hacking up red smoke. Angel stood there cringing. Ah, shit. Val rubbed his throat. "What?" he snarled.

Angel winced. "Uh, maternity leave. I'm... I'm kinda a dad now..."

"Angel, you're gay." Val reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, I know! But like, my boyfriend has some freaky magic shit and it leaked out inta me and then I shat out an egg. It hatched like a month ago and we're trying to figure out how to raise it without, y'know, abandoning it, since we both work full-time and shit. So I wanted ta ask if that was an op-"

"Angel." Val interrupted him. "Let me see the baby."

Angel blinked. "Uh, I can show ya pictures??" he replied, confused.

Val chuckled. "No, take me to the hotel and show me your child."

There was a bit of silence. For a second Angel assumed he was joking, but then he realized Val was deadly serious. "Oh, um, yeah okay."

Hence, they were now at the hotel, Angel being incredibly nervous as he opened the doors. Once he did everyone in the lobby froze. Except for Husk. He was passed out on the front desk. Angel smiled nervously at them. "Um, Charlie? Is Fawn asleep right now?" he asked.

Charlie blinked, took one look at Val, looked back at Angel, then said, "Um, I think she's playing with Niffy in your room."

Angel gave her three thumbs up. "Okay. We'll be in and out in a few minutes. Thanks a bunch, toots."

And with that Valentino and Angel headed up to Angel's room, the spider absolutely terrified of what Val was going to do with his child. They arrived and Angel shakily opened the door to see Fawn laying face-down on the floor and Niffty running around, cleaning. She shrieked when she saw Val and hid under the bed with Fat Nuggets. Fawn looked up and saw Angel and smiled, making happy sounds. Angel picked her up and she snuggled into his fluff. Val stared at her. "So... this is your child?" he asked.

Angel could see Charlie and Vaggie in the doorway, watching the entire ordeal, ready to attack Val if he tried anything. Angel exhaled softly. "Yeah, this is Fawn. Fawn, wanna say hi to Daddy's boss?"

Fawn looked Valentino up and down, blinked once, then stuck her tongue out him. Val chuckled, then spread out his arms. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

Angel tensed up. "Uh, I-I mean you can, but please don't hurt her," he said as he handed Fawn to Val.

Val raised the little child up to his face. "I would never," he said, smiling.

Fawn kicked him in the face. Angel covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Val shook her tiny foot off. Fawn grunted and squirmed around in his hands. Val tried to hold her still but it ended in her being completely upside down. She smiled again. Val blinked. "Who's the other father again?" he asked.

Angel coughed. "Uh, well..."

Fawn scrunched up her nose and sneezed, resulting in tentacles stabbing Val in the shoulder. Needless to say, everyone was shocked. Fawn screeched in delight. Val was so stunned her dropped her, only for her to be caught by a shadowy mess that met her safely down on the floor. Angel picked her up once again and hugged her close to him. "Oh my god, Val, are you okay?" he asked.

Valentino offered a crooked smile, tentacle still impaled in his shoulder. Fawn sneezed again and it flew out, disappearing. "Uh... so I'm guessing you fucked the Radio Demon?" he said, voice cracking.

Angel turned away. "Uh, yeah..." he mumbled.

Val adjusted his coat. "Right. So about that maternity leave." he started. "You can have until the next extermination in 6 months. Then I'll expect you back and working full time."

Angel smiled, very excited. "Really?! Thank you so much, Val!"

Val waved him off. "It's fine, really Angelcakes. Now, I'm heading back to the studio. See you around." he said and left the hotel.

Angel was overjoyed, to say the least. He spun around Fawn, who laughed and squealed in excitement. She knew this meant her Daddy would be around more often, and she was very very happy about it.

Charlie came into the room, a big smile on her face. "I'm glad you figured out things with your boss! Now you'll be here more often with Fawn!" she said happily.

Angel nodded, hugging Fawn even tighter to him. "I'm excited to spend more time with her, she needed a proper Dad who raises her right," he said, kissing the top of Fawn's head.

He wouldn't abandon Fawn like his dad abandoned him, only really paying attention when he did something wrong. No, he wanted Fawn to have a normal childhood, well, as normal as it could be in Hell. Regardless, Fawn wouldn't turn out like him, he would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cherri is Fawn's Godmother and Husk is the Godfather, I don't know if that's just a Christian thing since that's the way I grew up, but I just kinda needed to include it because it made the most sense to me.)


	6. Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more months go by and Fawn starts talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't have any children of my own however I have taken care of some of my little cousins, one of which has a speech impediment, so I don't really know when a child is supposed to have their first word.
> 
> Let's just go with it.

Fawn was six months old at this point. She was able to sit up and kind of crawl. And use magic. Alastor was kind of worried about that.

Since she was a growing baby, she needed to eat. However, she mostly ate baby formula mixed with demon blood. She wasn't teething just yet but Angel was expecting sharp teeth which might prove to be slightly painful.

This particular day Alastor had his shadow carry her around while he helped Niffty cook meals. Shadow Al was mostly bouncing her around and trying to get her to walk. Then she started making sounds at him. "Sa!" she blurted out. Niffty spun around. She stared at Fawn as she wiggled around in the Shadow's hold. "Um, Alastor?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"I think Fawn's trying to talk."

Alastor turned around. Fawn noticed and smiled, reached out to him. "Fa!"

Alastor blinked. "I believe those are simply sounds in an attempt to speak. I don't believe she can actually form words quite yet."

Fawn scrunched up her face. "Fuck!"

Niffty and Alastor were stunned. Shadow stared at her in confusion. Then Alastor facepalmed. "Angel..." he muttered.

Fawn laughed and Alastor scooped her up. "Darling, no. You shouldn't say things like that," he spoke.

She looked at him innocently, chewing on the collar of her jumper. "Da?" she asked. Alastor had no idea what she was saying.

"Hmm. Try something else, dear."

"Dee?"

Niffty scuttled over to them and peeked over at the little demon. Fawn patted her head. "Nee."

Niffty smiled. "Close enough," she said and went back to making lunch. 

That night Angel and Alastor sat in the lobby with Fawn, trying to get her to talk again. Alastor was slightly annoyed at Angel's ability to teach Fawn a cuss word, but he feigned innocence by blaming it on Husk. Husk looked slightly offended but didn't deny it.

"Okay, baby girl, um, say somethin'," Angel said.

Fawn cocked her head at him. She was sitting in Alastor's lap, eating her pink hair. Angel facepalmed. "This isn't working."

Alastor poked the tiny antlers that were beginning to grow out of her hair, a little early but she wasn't a normal deer child. "Maybe she'll speak when she has something to say. And if she can figure out how to form words, that is."

Angel leaned in close to Fawn, who looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Shit," he whispered.

"Sit," Fawn repeated.

"Angel!" Alastor scolded.

Fawn laughed. Angel smirked. "Oops, haha," he giggled.

Alastor rolled his eyes and lifted Fawn up to look at her. "Say deer."

"Dee."

Alastor gave Angel a triumphant look. Angel groaned. "Oh, yeah. She likes her father betta. Not like I was the one takin' care of her while you were out doing your Radio shit." he teased.

Alastor set Fawn back in his lap. "Most children's first words are 'Mum', correct? That's because it's easy to form the 'm' sound for them. Fawn doesn't have a mother, she had a Father and a Daddy, which are harder to pronounce, at least from a child perspective."

Angel made a face. Fawn tried to copy it, resulting in an even funnier face. Angel chuckled. "But still, she's adorable," he said, reaching out his hand and tickling her face. "Which accept ya think she'll take afta?"

Alastor thought about that, then concluded, "Hopefully mine. I don't know how I could live with two Angel's running around, swearing and making disgusting jokes."

Angel laughed. "Aight, then. We'll just hafta see then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (One more month until baby's first extermination)


	7. Extermination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small little chapter because I've been gone. ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the surprise Hiatus, was busy, had no inspiration, BUT I'M BACK BOIS!
> 
> Also, this chapter isn't so much comedy but fluff/kinda angsty. The comedy will return next chapter!

Charlie put up her barrier around the hotel just as the alarms sounded. People covered their ears and tried to get someone deemed safe for the extermination. Fawn woke up from her nap and started crying. Alastor was the one who picked her up and tried to comfort her.

"Sh sh sh, darling. I know it's loud, it'll be over soon, I promise." he cooed.

She wailed and almost threw up, she appeared to be on fire, since tendrils of black smoke were rolling off her body. Eventually, the alarms calmed down and so did Fawn. Alastor sighed in relief and brought her to the closed window. There she could see as the angels massacred everyone in sight. "You see them, Fawn. Those are angels from heaven, and they are coming to kill us," he explained.

"A... agel?" she tried to repeat.

"Extermination angels. Not like Angel, your Daddy. These are very bad angels."

Fawn looked at the blood bath again, concern crossing her face. Alastor turned her face back to him. "Dear, smile! Even though bad things are happening, frowning is a sign of weakness," he said, smiling at her. "Show me a smile, sha."

Fawn smiled a teeny bit. Alastor held her close. She turned back to look at the murder. "Bad agel," she spoke. 

"You learn quickly, don't you, dear."

Fawn moved so her face was turned away. Alastor guessed she didn't want to look at the massacre. Understandable, a child should never have to witness this. But she would never be able to be redeemed, as she was Hellborn. Alastor closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. She would turn out okay, she would be just fine. He'd be here to protect her for as long as he needed to, Angel too.

Redemption would be put on hold.

Speak of the devil, Angel walked into the room tenderly. Standing next to Alastor and wrapping two arms around him. Fawn looked up at him with a smile. Angel smiled half-heartedly down at her. "Who do ya want ta die in this one?" Angel asked.

"Though I doubt it'll be possible, I always hope Vox will be revoked of his status, or really anyone who stands in my way. Especially Valentino, with how he treats my beau, I don't want him around." Alastor replied.

Angel chuckled. "Now that's an interestin' look at it. I always want Arakniss or my old man ta be out durin' this time. Would rather have them dead fur good than see them again."

Fawn reached for Angel and he took her off of Alastor's hands. "Hey, baby girl. Wanna hear a song from your Fatha?"

She smiled wider and nodded. Angel gave a smug look to Alastor, who just rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine."

He rolled up his sleeves. " _You out to know, tonight is the night to let it go_." he started.

"Ah, I love this song." Angel mused. " _Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control_."

" _So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away_." Alastor continued, booping Fawn on the nose. " _So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape_."

Angel lifted Fawn up and started spinning her around. " _So baby don't worry, you are my only. You won't be lonely..._ "

" _Even if the sky is falling down_." Alastor gestured to the bloodbath outside.

Angel stopped spinning Fawn to gently rock her. " _You'll be my only, no need to worry_."

They started harmonizing. " _Baby are you down down down down down_."

Fawn made a sound of happiness when her parents sang, " _Down~, down~. Baby are you down down down down. Down~, down~._ "

Alastor cut off, " _Even if the-_ "

" _-Sky is falling down._ " Angel finished for him.

Fawn clapped her hands. "Doooooown!" she san the last note.

Angel hugged her to her, hiding his teary face. He looked at Alastor and smiled. _I love you_. He mouthed. Alastor walked over and kissed him. "I love you too, even if the world comes to an end, I'll still be by your side," he whispered.

Angel let out something between a sob and a laugh. What can he say, it was an emotional night for all of them? He kissed Alastor again. Alastor knew death was raining upon them this very instant, but he still wished this moment could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (At this point Fawn can speak in broken sentences and has a slight lisp)
> 
> The song was 'Down' by Jaw Sean. I couldn't be bothered to think of something original at this point, but hey, I like the song and it fit the theme. Highly recommend if you haven't heard it before.


	8. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is.... PREGANTE?!? She's Pargnat? Pergert? Oh forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all seem to forget Charlie has some magic too. Well, she does! And her coronation is soon, and yes we will be covering that in the next chapter! That should be fun.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"Wanna run that by me again?"

Charlie carefully laced her fingers together. "I'm pregnant," she repeated, softer this time.

Angel was giving her a look of confusion and concern. Alastor just stared at her, having dropped his staff in shock. Husk was drinking in attempts to forget her words. Vaggie stood next to her, facepalming at everyone's reaction. "We decided that since I'm getting coronated within the year to officially become the Queen of Hell, we should have a baby as well." Charlie elaborated.

Fawn ran into the room and hugged Charlie's leg. She was around a year and a bit old and could pretty much speak in full sentences. "Auntie Charlie, you're having a baby?" she asked.

Charlie smiled and hoisted Fawn up. "Yep, that's right. Me and your Tia Vaggie are going to bring a little friend for you."

Fawn cheered and leaned back. She fell out of Charlie's arms and her shadow caught her. Her shadow had already developed a personality and the ability to move around. Fawn mostly treated it as a friend instead of a servant. Angel held one of his hands up. "Hol' up. First of all, how?" he started. "Ya both got a cooch, where's the semen come from?"

Vaggie rolled her eyes in disgust. "Nowhere, dumbass. Charlie used some of her magic to get both our DNA up in her to form a growing fetus," she explained.

Alastor picked up his staff. "Well, regardless, we are exponentially happy for you, Charlie," he commented. Then he turned to Angel. "Isn't your friend also expecting?"

Angel groaned. "'Ya fuck a guy with two dicks one time!' Then she complained ta me 'bout faulty birth control and ultimately decided ta keep it. She's been pregnant fer 'bout 5 months at this point. I can see the baby bump."

Fawn rushed over to her Daddy. "More friends?" she asked.

Angel smiled. "Yeah, more friends for ya, toots."

Fawn cheered once again. Angel shook his head. "Guess we kinda set off a chain reaction, didn't we, babe?" he bumped Alastor with his hip. "What's next, Husk, you getting Niffty prego yet?!"

Husk flipped him off. Angel laughed and then turned back around to look at Charlie. "Decided on a name yet?" he asked.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other and gave a smile. "Yeah, regardless of gender we think we're going to name them Autumn," she replied.

"Autumn? Such as the season?" Alastor inquired.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, the little one's going to be born around October after all. Why, is it a bad name?"

Alastor shook his head. "No dear, in fact, I think it's lovely."

Charlie beamed. Angel crossed both sets of arms. "Ain't you the flatterer," he whispered to Alastor, who shoved him off.

"I was being serious," he said back.

Walking back to his room with Fawn in his arms, Angel asked her questions about what she wanted in the new baby friendship-wise. "Do ya think they'll be like a little sibling?" he asked.

Fawn nodded. "Yea! I wanna play with them and have them meet Shadow and make yummy food with them and Father!" she replied.

Angel chuckled. "Do you want it ta be a girl or boy?"

Fawn cocked her head at him. "Is there a difference?" she asked.

That made Angel stop and think. Then a huge smile crossed his face. "Y'know, it really doesn't. Yer smart, Fawn."

Fawn giggled. "I know," she said.

They arrived at the room and Angel opened it and set Fawn down on her small bed. Charlie said she'd give Fawn her own room when she was old enough, but for now, she'd sleep with Angel. He didn't have much of a problem with that. "Okay, honey. I have ta go out 'nd work fer a few hours, which means I'll be back while yer asleep. If ya need anythin' go get yer father, okay?"

Fawn nodded. "Um, Daddy, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, what is it, toots?"

"Where do ya go at night sometimes?"

Angel was caught off guard, what was he supposed to say to a child? He thought about it, then simply said, "I go to make some people very happy."

Fawn smiled and hugged Angel one last time. "Okay, bye-bye Daddy, I love you," she said.

Angel wanted to cry. She was so sweet and innocent. He didn't once regret to decision to keep her. There have been some ups and downs, but for the most part, he loved her so much and would die for her. He kissed the top of her head and patted her once. "Bye, sweetie. See ya in the mornin'."

Then he left the room, but not before he got to see the little girl reach over and cuddle Fat Nuggets.

Adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The child Charlie and Vaggie are having is a little boy)
> 
> Also, I apologize for the crappy meme at the end I couldn't help myself.


	9. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's Coronation :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA!  
> How's everyone doing, good? That's good.  
> Autumn has been birthed! And Charlie is finally becoming the Queen we know she deserves to be! Everyone get ready for the Hazbin Coronation of your life!

The majority of Hell's population were there, standing beneath the castle, looking up at the balcony where only the overlords and close friends of the new Queen's were permitted. All of the hotel cast was there, including Fawn, who was holding on tight to her Father's hand. There was a white carpet down the middle of the huge balcony and an alter with Lucifer's hat sitting peacefully on top of it. Usually one or more of the overlords would try to take it, but they all knew if they did that would result in instant double death.

Lillith was standing next to that alter, holding baby Autumn in her arms. Fawn kept looking over at him, she loved that little guy so much.

Angel leaned next to Alastor and whispered, "Ya think this thing's gonna start soon? I'm fucking starvin'."

Alastor clicked his tongue and laced his free hand with Angel's. "Patience, darling. Our princess will come out soon enough," he whispered back.

At that moment the trumpet sounded and the doors opened. Charlie was stunning, black and red dress that trailed behind her miles, hair tied up in a beautiful bun, smiling one of her smiles that made everyone else more cheerful. Fawn beamed and waved to her. Charlie waved a little back. Once she reached the alter her father appeared, hat and all, standing on top of it. "Charlotte Magne. Good evening, my dear daughter."

"Hi, Dad," she replied. 

"Are you ready?"

Charlie gulped. "I think so..."

Lucifer gracefully took his hat off and placed it on top of Charlie's head. There was a burst of sparkles and suddenly Charlie was back in her old outfit, a beautiful little tiara that seemed to be made of fireworks was placed on her head. Lucifer stepped down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone! I am ready to present, Queen Charlie of Hell!"

There was cheering, and booing, to be expected. But Charlie seemed happy. Lillith came over with Autumn, who reached for his mom. Charlie scooped him off and hugged her mom and dad. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

Her parents hugged her back. Fawn smiled to herself, then she looked up at her parents. "Father, does this mean Autumn is gonna be king one day too?" she asked.

Alastor nodded. "Why, of course, dear. That's how royal lineages work. One day Autumn will be king."

Fawn looked at the little baby, who seemed to be sleeping through the whole thing. She leaned against her father. Her aunt was Queen and that made Autumn a prince. This felt like a fairytale.

The champagne bottle popped open and the cap hit the ceiling of the hotel. No one could be bothered.

They were having a little after-party for Charlie, and they were going all out in the lobby. All of their friends were there and everyone was generally having a good time. It was past midnight so the kids were asleep, but everyone was going out of their way to stay up and enjoy themselves. Charlie was the center of attention, people congratulating her and joking with her about how 'to not forget them while she's rich and important'. She seemed to be having the most fun.

There was champagne and food and dancing and all sorts of fun things. Alastor was happy for the princess, sorry, Queen. Her hotel maybe wasn't the most successful thing but she had proven to have really grown up over the years.

Angel plopped down next to him at the bar, seeming exhausted but happy. "She's the fuckin' Queen now, I feel so small," he mumbled to himself.

Alastor scooted over enough so he could wrap his arm around Angel's shoulders. Angel rested his head on the top of Alastor's head, the other moving his ears to make it more comfortable for the spider. "Things are changing rapidly, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Alastor said, more to himself than anyone.

Angel hummed. "Yeah, I guess. So much has happened since you came ta the hotel and made things betta 'round here... and worse at the same time."

"I resent that."

Angel laughed. "I'm just bustin' yer balls. Ya know I love ya."

Alastor hummed. "I know."

Fawn peeked around the corner. She wanted to join the party, but she wondered if that was okay. Her shadow acting without her telling it to do anything and it ran up to Angel, who saw and followed the black trail right to the young one. "Fawn?" he called. "Are you awake?"

She stepped out from around the corner and waved a little. "Hi..."

Angel gestured forward. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Honey, I can't letcha stay up this late," Angel said, running his fingers through her hair. "Ya gotta get yer sleep or ya won't grow."

Fawn slumped down. "I knooooow. I just wanted ta join the party."

Alastor chuckled. "Darling, we can party any day of the week for any occasion if you want. But right now is a party for your Aunt Charlie. And it's going late, which means you need to sleep."

Fawn pouted but begrudgingly got up and went back to her room. Angel watched her go and crossed his legs, looking up at the ceiling. "Yep, things have definitely changed a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fawn and Autumn will end becoming very very close when they're older)


	10. 5 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 5th Birthday Fawn!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First off I wanna thank everyone for 200+ kudos! You all are the best!
> 
> This fic started out as a joke but now it's kind of expanded and I'm really excited to get further into the plot.
> 
> Anyways, enough sappy stuff, TIME FOR CUTE BABIES!

"Okay, I know ya think that this might be okay to give a five-year-old, but I just wanna check... why the fuck is the cake red?"

Alastor blinked at him. "Angel, dear, there's not demon blood in here," he reassured him. "It's red velvet."

Angel breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"At least not a lot."

"AL!"

They were preparing for Fawn's birthday tomorrow. Alastor was in charge of the food and Angel was in charge of invites and gifts. Charlie was helping them party plan as much as she could. This would be one of the first big birthday's Fawn would have. Angel said he wanted to give her at least one before she stopped counting her years. As a Hellborn she was basically immortal, but having been born from two sinners who were once human, she deserved a proper birthday party.

"Speaking of which, what exactly are you planning to give her as gifts?" Alastor asked, placing strawberries on the cake.

"Um, clothes cause she needs some, books since Vaggie's teachin' her ta read, uhhhh, OH! I'm gettin' somethin' custom-made fer her, I think you'll really like that one!" Angel replied.

"Plan on telling me what that is?"

Angel smirked, stealing a strawberry from the bowl and popping it into his mouth. "Nope," he replied.

Alastor rolled his eyes and moved the bowl away from Angel so he could steal any more of the small berries. "The question is will Fawn like it?"

"Duh. What part of 'custom-made' do you not understand? She'll love it."

"I certainly hope so."

Fawn heard a little knock on her door. "Oh, come in!" she said.

There was a bit of a struggle but them Autumn came in. "Hi..." he said.

Fawn smiled. "Hi!" she replied with a wave. "C'mere, play with me!"

"Okay," Autumn said and walked over to Fawn and Fat Nuggets. "Um, happy birthday by the way."

Fawn giggled. "Thank you," she said.

"Yeah..."

They played for a little while, talking and pretending and more stuff kids do. Fat Nuggets found himself in the middle of it all with a tiny tiara and a fluffy boa. He mostly sat there and let the kids have their fun. "So... um, Fawn?"

Fawn looked up from under the bed. Autumn knelt down to look at her. "I have a little present for you," he said.

Fawn beamed and got out of her little hiding place. She folded her legs and sat in front of Autumn. "What is it?" she asked.

Autumn reached into his coat and pulled out little bowtie with little glass antlers coming out of the middle. It was velvet black with the middle being a light pink. Fawn took it gently and smiled at Autumn again. "I love it! Did you make it?"

Autumn nodded, blushing. Fawn turned around and gave it back to Autumn. "Put it on me!!" she demanded.

He did so, carefully tieing it around her neck so it would choke her. When he was done Fawn poked it carefully. "Thank you so much, Autumn!" then she attacked him with a hug. "You're the best!"

Autumn laughed and hugged his friend back. "You're welcome! I'm really really glad you like it!"

Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo
> 
> Everyone give Fawn a Happy Birthday in the comments!
> 
> (Her actual birthday is April 10th. I'm not exactly sure when the extermination is, a lot of people assume it's at the end of the year but since time is a human thing I'm not 100% sure)


	11. Child(ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell, let's give everyone a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have general ideas of what I want each kid to look like but my problem is I a)suck at art in my opinion and not confident enough to put any in this fic and b)it's a WHOLE process to get it in there in the first place.
> 
> If you still want visual representations of all the kids I'll show you some of my sketches but for now, enjoy the chapter.

How many children were there now? About four.

Fawn: Alastor and Angel's daughter. 9.

Autumn: Vaggie and Charlie's son. 8.

Sydney: Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious's daughter. 7 1/2.

And Deven: Husk and Niffty's little boy. 5.

That's a lot of babies.

Deven ran down the hallways, laughing as Autumn tried to catch him. "You little, give that back!" Autumn shouted.

Deven stuck his tongue out at him, then tripped and landed face-first onto the ground. He was quickly picked up by his other problem, Fawn. He shrunk down in her hands. "Hey..." he said nervously.

She rolled her eyes but maintained a small smile. Autumn caught up to them, out of breath. "Make him give it back, Fawn," he said, exhausted.

"What did you take?" she asked.

Deven shyly held out his hand to reveal one of the faded grey fingerless gloves that were usually on Autumn hands. Fawn took it out of his hands and gave it back to Autumn. "Hey, stealing isn't really nice," she said. "Besides, you know Autumn really likes his gloves."

Autumn blushed and lightly pushed Fawn. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"Autumn? Fawn?" Vaggie called through the halls. "Ah, there you two are. Your friend is here to visit."

Fawn and Autumn looked at each other, and then their faces lit up simultaneously. "SYDNEY!" they shouted and ran down the stairs.

The second they arrived at the lobby Sydney was taking off her shoes and the two pounced on her. She yelped and fell down and the three children fell into a pile of limbs. They giggled and carefully got off of each other. "Jesus, I leave for like a day and you two act like I've been gone for 100 years!" Sydney expressed, waving her arms dramatically. 

Autumn smiled and Fawn's only grew. "We miss you a lot! You don't live here with us so we miss you a lot!" she said, grabbing onto Sydney's shoulders and shaking her. "Now stop leaving for so long."

Syndey giggled. "No promises. Gotta blow stuff up with mum."

"I really wish you would stop that," Autumn said nervously, ever the good kid.

Fawn and Syndey gave each other 'the look', which meant it was time to mess with Autumn. Sydney stood up and popped a fake bomb out of her pocket and Fawn started shadow-teleporting around the room. Autumn just sighed, he was used to their shenanigans by now. 

Deven ran into the room, shrieked, then ran out again and came back with a broom. He tried to hit Fawn with it, but she was too fast for him. "Stand still dammit!" he shrieked.

The doors opened and the kids all went still. Angel walked in, looked at the mess, then turned around. "Not today, Satan," he said, giving them all a little wave.

Alastor dragged him back in.

"Fawn, we have something to tell you." Alastor knelt down to get to his daughter's level. "Do you remember your Aunt Molly, Daddy's sister?"

Fawn nodded. "Yeah, why? Did something happen?"

"Nah, sugar. She's just havin' a baby." Angel said, taking off his scarf and hanging it up

Fawn blinked, then her face lit up. "Like an itty bitty baby? Really?! Yay!" he jumped up, accidentally teleporting on top of the bar. She turned around and fell, to which her shadow caught her and placed her in front of Alastor again. "More friends for me!"

Alastor nodded. "For now, however, myself and your Daddy are gonna go upstairs. We trust you to make sure the hotel doesn't burn down, okay?"

Fawn flashed him a brilliant smile and nodded furiously. "You got it!"

They ended up setting fire to the couch. It's fine, they didn't burn down the whole building. I call that a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Molly's baby is going to be named Arachni and it will be enby/nonbinary when it's older)
> 
> I feel like Oprah. YOU GET A BABY! AND YOU GET A BABY!
> 
> EVERYONE GETS A BABY!!!


	12. Fautumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon sexualities for the children.  
> Fawn = Asexual Biromantic  
> Autumn = Pansexual  
> Sydney = Lesbian  
> Deven = Demisexual Panromantic
> 
> Any further questions ask in comments please :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a ship that some people have been shipping. Let's see how it turns out!
> 
> PSA this is a bit of an angst chapter. Fawn is 15 and Autumn is 14.

"I find it so funny how we can walk across the lake of fire and not get burned. Like what is this bridge even made of?" Autumn commented.

He and Fawn were walking on the bridge crossing over the lake of fire. Fawn was tip-toeing on the railing, and while Autumn was worried for her, he also knew her shadow had her back if she did top a bit.

"My Daddy said he and Father would go on dates here sometimes and they would talk about the more serious stuff," Fawn spoke out loud. Autumn swore he saw her smile waver. 

Autumn offered her a small smile. "Wanna talk about some serious stuff then?" he asked jokingly.

Fawn stopped and looked at him. She gestured to him. "Yeah, you go first," she replied.

Autumn was not expecting that answer. It took him a second to collect his thoughts. "Oh, uh, well, there's the whole Prince thing," he said. "My mom's never really home since she's got her royal and hotel duties, and Mama sometimes is more concerned for her than she is for me. But I don't really blame her. Um... I guess that's pretty much all the serious stuff I've got on my shoulders right now."

That was a blatant lie. 

Fawn hummed and started walking on the railing again. They walked in silence for a bit before Autumn coughed. "Are... you gonna tell me something serious about you?" he asked.

She finally hopped off the railing right in front of Autumn. She was taller than him by a good few inches so she bent down to look at him. "You really wanna hear my serious stuff?" she asked. "I must warn you, it's not for the light of heart."

Autumn gulped. _So close..._ "I... uh..."

Fawn started laughed hysterically. "I'm kidding!" she said, clapping a hand on Autumn shoulder. "I'll tell you all about how my life's all kinds of fucked up!"

She spun around quickly, folding her hands behind her back. "How about we started off with the people who know me as Hell's #1 pornstar's daughter? There are people who pity me for supposedly being an 'accident', and then you have the people who think I'm just like my Daddy and call me a whore right along with him."

Autumn blinked. "Jesus... is it that bad?" he asked, walking next to her.

Fawn giggled. "That's not the worst of it. When people see my Father as my dad, on the other hand, that's SOOOO much worse! Val and Vox and Velvet's underlings HATE me, not to mention I'm dragged into all the overlord drama. I'm feared by every other citizen of hell for having the same genes as my Father like it's my fault I'm related to him."

That... was a lot. Fawn leaned against the railing. "And I love my dads, and they love me too. But I feel like people can't look at me, Fawn, before looking at my parents."

The lake of fire popped a bubble on the surface and blew hot air in Fawn's face. Autumn put a hand on her shoulder. "I see you." he offered nervously.

Fawn gave him a slightly bigger smile than what she usually had plastered on her face. Autumn leaned his head on her shoulder. "You wanna know something not-so-fucked-up but at the same time kinda serious?"

"Is it that you like me?"

Autumn turned bright red and jumped away from Fawn. "WHAT?! HOW DID-"

"Relax, buster." she interrupted him, putting her hands up in defense. "To be perfectly honest, you were really fuckin' obvious."

Autumn blushed and attempted to hide his face behind his hands. "Is that weird?" he mumbled.

Fawn considered this. "Eh, not really. But here's the thing, I think we're a few decades young for a relationship, and I think our parents would agree. I like you, but maybe dating right now isn't the best idea?"

She was so nice about it, Autumn could forgive that. He nodded. "Yeah, right, sorry." he murmured.

"It's no biggie, really."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Now let's go back to the hotel."

Fawn grabbed his hand and started marching them back. Autumn had his eyes glued to their conjoined hands. GOD, he was such a nervous wreck around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the lake of fire.
> 
> (Fawn is a hypersexual character which will become more apparent but I have met hypersexual asexuals so don't come for me. She makes a bunch of sex jokes but would never actually do anything unless she was really really REALLY close with the person.)


	13. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised that Fawn didn't ask these questions sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome back!
> 
> :3

"Hey, Father?" Fawn asked.

She was following around Alastor most of the day, even coming with him to the radio tower with him. She wanted to ask him questions. Questions she wasn't brave enough to ask before.

"Hey, Fawn?" he replied with a smile.

The teenager puffed her cheeks out and Alastor chuckled. "I'm kidding. What do you need, honey?"

Fawn fumbled with his hands. She would never not look at her father in the eyes, that was a sign of weakness. "Um, can I ask you some things?" she finally said.

"Of course, dear. Ask away."

Fawn breathed out. "Okay, first question, what does Daddy do for a job?"

Alastor froze. He stuttered a bit before coughing. "Um, that's really a better question for Angel himself. He'll be able to explain it better. Uh, next question?"

Not exactly a satisfying answer, but Fawn made a mental note to ask her Daddy when he got home that night if he did before she fell asleep. "Okay, uh, then... are you and Daddy Hellborn like me?"

Alastor hesitated. Then he simply answered, "No, child. We were not born here. Not like you."

Fawn knew this. She knew her dads weren't like her. They could leave here if they really wanted to, get redeemed, leave her all alone. "Are you going to leave me?" she asked next, voice barely audible.

Alastor turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Not anytime soon, no. We'll stay right here until you grow tired of us, okay?"

Fawn hugged him. She buried her face in his shoulder to hide her awkward smile. "Do you have any more questions?" Alastor asked.

She thought for a second, then nodded. "Um... yeah, actually." she inhaled.

"So, Autumn likes me."

Alastor blinked. "Eh?" he asked.

Fawn laughed. "Did you hear me? Autumn likes me and I don't know what to do about it."

Alastor started walking past her. Fawn raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I just want to talk to Autumn, nothing much."

Alastor raised his hand and the ghost of a knife appeared. Fawn groaned. "Faaaaaaaaaather. Don't kill him! He's my friend!"

He waved his hand and the knife disappeared. "I'm kidding, darling! I would never hurt your friend! I'm just looking out for you, after all!"

Fawn stuck her tongue out. "Okay, if you insist..." she mumbled.

Alastor sat down in his chair and spun around in it. "I can see that you still have one more question, Fawn."

She nodded. "Ask away, my dearest darling child!"

Fawn rubbed her arms. "Um... this one's... kind of awkward." she murmured. "I... think I'm... different?"

"Different how?"

"Well, um, whenever Sydney makes sex jokes and stuff I like to join in... but I don't think I'd ever really do something like that... it's just... not appealing to me."

There was some silence. "Hun, you're not different. That's perfectly fine."

Fawn sighed in relief. "Okay, thanks. That's my last question."

There was a knock on the door. Alastor teleported over and opened it. Sydney waltzed in like she owned the place and came over to Fawn and grabbed her hands. "Hey! Wanna come play with me?! We can blow stuff up then get milkshakes!"

"Oh, I am so down. Later, Father!"

The girls ran out of the radio tower. Alastor just shook his head. "Well... kids will be kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Like Alastor, Fawn is Asexual. I've seen fics and comics were Alastor is slightly insecure about his 'sexual deficiency' so I decided to have them bond a little over the subject... between some comedy of course)


	14. Aussie Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a bit more about Sydney and her friendship with Fawn :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut my hand and it hurts to write ;-;, bUT I'M PUSHING THROUGH BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL

"Thanks for the backup, Fawn," Sydney said as she chucked a bomb at one of Valentino's casinos.

Fawn laughed. "You kiddin'? This is the best action I've seen in weeks!"

"Where've ya been anyways? I thought you up and got grounded or some shit."

"Meh, kinda. You know Autumn don't like goin' outside, and I have to stick with him, ya know?"

Fawn lit another bomb and handed it to her friend, who jumped in the ditch with her. "Not like we're datin' or anythin', just like, he's my buddy and I can't let him die on me."

The bomb exploded and the two jumped out of the ditch. Lesser demons streamed out of the casino, ready to attack the girls. Fawn controlled her tentacles to stab the demons or squeeze them to death. Sydney tossed her egg bombs and shot at them with her little handgun. "Ya know, he's a goodie two shoes half the time and I don't trust him out and about otherwise he'd get robbed or raped or somethin'."

Blood from one of the demons squirted on Fawn's cheek and she wiped it away. "Honestly, even though he's like a year younger than me it sometimes feels like I'm takin' care of a child."

Syndey jumped back next to Fawn. "Holy shit," she said. "Hold on."

Fawn wrapped her arms around Sydney's neck as the shorter of the two pulled out her grappling hook and shot them up to a nearby roof. A few of the demons could fly but Fawn shot them down with a few flicks of her wrists. The other ones cursed and shook their pathetic little fists at them. Sydney flipped them off and Fawn stomped once, causing all of them to fall into a pit of black widow spiders. "Nice!" Sydney yelled and slapped Fawn on the back. "Where'd ya learn to do that?"

Fawn shrugged. "Just a little something I came up with," she said. Then she walked over to the side and stepped up on it. She started walking down on the walls, a little trick she learned from her Daddy, while Sydney grappled down. "Eldritch magic is pretty easy to manipulate, I like spiders as a means of torture since the anti-venom also hurts going in," Fawn added as she felt her feet hit the ground.

"You are so evil. I love it!" Sydney elbowed her. "C'mon, we should head back before your boyfriend goes ape shit."

"Not my boyfriend."

"Yeah right."

They conversed most of the way to the hotel, and when they arrived Fawn opened the door to get bomb rushed by Autumn who gave her the biggest hug she'd ever had in her life. "Where the fuck were you?!" he shouted. "I was worried about you!"

Fawn smiled and hugged him back, lifting him up so his feet left the ground. "You don't need to worry about little old me! But I'm elated you were concerned."

She set him down and the next person to hug her was Deven. "Fawn! Hey! Momma says I have to go bed, tell her I don't have too!"

Fawn smiled. "Nope, you need sleep.," she said.

"But you don't sleep?" Sydney commented.

"That's because I no longer need sleep in order to stay energized unless I use a great amount of my power. But Deven does."

She patted his head. "Hey, I'll help you make cheesecake tomorrow if you go to sleep now," she whispered.

Deven whooped and ran to Niffty, who mouthed a thank you to Fawn as she scurried Deven to bed. Autumn giggled. "What's with him and cheesecake he asked?"

"No idea," Fawn replied and started walking up to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get some food, I'll see ya tomorrow, Sydney!"

Sydney saluted to her and bounced away. Autumn closed the door and followed her into the kitchen. Fawn rummaged around in the fridge before pulling out raw venison. She sunk her teeth into it and blood oozed out. Autumn almost through up. "Pussy," Fawn spat at him.

"I'm vegetarian, I don't understand how you can eat that," he replied, disgusted.

Fawn shrugged and continued munching on the chunk of meat. "Whatever, I'm takin' this up to my room, see ya tomorrow," she said.

"Right..." Autumn mumbled.

Fawn smiled and leaned down to kiss Autumn on the forehead. He immediately turned bright red and Fawn sniggered. "Bye-bye, Autumn," she said and teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fawn is able to walk on walls and ceilings... just like a spider :3)


	15. I don't even know ._.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chat fic, BUT

**Fawn** added **Autumn** , **LadyExplosions,** and **An_Actual_Child** to a chat

 **Fawn** has remained the chat to: **Second Gen Bitches**

**Autumn:** Excuse my french but what the fuck

 **LadyExplosions:** What does it look like lover boy?

 **Autumn:** :(

 **Fawn:** Deven got a phone so I thought itd be fun to start a groupchat for all the kids :D

 **An_Actual_Child** : :3

 **Autumn:** But... why?

 **Fawn:** Because it's too much work to copy and paste the same meme and send it to all of you

 **Fawn:** Leave me alone I'm lazy

 **LadyExplosions:** Preach gurl

 **Autumn:**...

 **Autumn:** Do you have a meme you wanted to show us?

 **Fawn:** Ah yes

 **Fawn:** But first...

**Fawn** has changed their name to **~Darling~**

**~Darling~** has changed **Autumn** 's name to **INeedSupervision**

**LadyExplosions:** LOL

 **INeedSupervision:** Fawn why?

 **~Darling~:** :)

 **An_Actual_Child:** Hahaha

 **INeedSupervision:** Changing the subject

 **INeedSupervision:** Fawn? Meme?

 **~Darling~:** HERE YA GO LOSERS

**~Darling~** sent an image

**LadyExplosions:** OMG

 **INeedSupervision:** Um

 **An_Actual_Child:** Isn't that one your Father??

 **~Darling~:** With a dartboard with Valentino's face on it?

 **~Darling~:** YES

 **LadyExplosions:** Wtf does the text say?

 **LadyExplosions:** I can't read Spanish

 **~Darling~:** It's Italian

 **~Darling~:** And basically it says smthg dumb like 'felt cute, might go murder my husband's boss later, idk'

 **INeedSupervision:** Is Alastor now a meme?

 **~Darling~:** My father has been a meme since day one

 **An_Actual_Child:** From what my mom tells me I believe it

 **LadyExplosions:** LOL

 **INeedSupervision:** Who even took that picture?

 **~Darling~:** idk & idc

 **INeedSupervision:** dude

 **~Darling~:** :3

 **LadyExplosions:** Cover your crimes with cute cat faces

 **An_Actual_Child:** Been there done that

 **~Darling~:** Be gay, do crimes, cover them with emoticons that look like cats

 **LadyExplosions:** Bitch

 **LadyExplosions:** Says the bi ace who is half a cannibal

 **~Darling~:** I'm going to politely ask you to shut the fuck up

 **LadyExplosions:** No u

 **INeedSupervision:** Please stop

 **LadyExplosions:** Fuck you

 **~Darling~:** Seconded

 **~Darling~:** But not actually fuck you

 **~Darling~:** bc no

 **INeedSupervision:** I am so done with you two

 **An_Actual_Child:** What about me?

 **INeedSupervision:** Nah you gud Deven

 **INeedSupervision:** You haven't done anything to hurt me yet

 **An_Actual_Child:** :)

 **~Darling~:** Tbh Deven is, like, the baby of the group

 **LadyExplosions:** He is the youngest

 **An_Actual_Child:** r00d

 **An_Actual_Child:** I'm almost 12 now!

 **~Darling~:** Shhhhhhhhhhh

 **~Darling~:** Hush now my child

 **An_Actual_Child:** I stg

 **INeedSupervision:** Hey I don't mean to interrupt the fun but i gtg to bed now.

 **LadyExplosions:** LAME

 **INeedSupervision:** >:(

 **~Darling~:** It's all good, Autumn. GN

 **INeedSupervision:** Night guys.

 **An_Actual_Child:** Good night Autumn!!! <3

 **LadyExplosions:** Bye I guess

 **INeedSupervision:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would like to see more chat interactions in the future. It's all I've been reading right now and low key couldn't help myself when making this chapter.


	16. Dad and Daughter Jokes (Puns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo
> 
> Sorry for my absence, I have had zero motivation to write on this and have no idea what to do with it.
> 
> I might wrap it up soon with a few more chapters but idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for so long, like I said, no inspiration.
> 
> Give me ideas in the comments bc ur all so much more creative than me.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"What's up, Fawn?"

"If you're a spider demon... and Father's a deer demon... does that make me a Spideer?"

Charlie covered her mouth to hold in her laughter. Angel facepalmed. "Oh my god, Fawn, no. Please don't tell me you've inherited yer Fatha's sense o' humor." he groaned.

Charlie was still chuckling. Fawn smiled proudly. "Father's been telling me a lot of dad jokes lately, I think it's because he actually has a child that thinks they're funny. They may or may not have rubbed off on me." she giggled.

Angel gawked at her. "Fawn, honey, sweetie... yer fuckin' 18. You shouldn't think dad jokes 're funny."

Fawn smiled even wider. "I mean... they kind of are."

"No, they are fuckin' not."

Charlie put a hand on fawn's shoulder, to which she had to reach up to do so, Fawn was a good few inches taller than her by now. "Fawn, I for one am glad you and Alastor share the same sense of humor. It's hilarious."

Fawn pulled her aunt into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. "Finally someone who understands!" she said.

She set Charlie down and then ran over to Angel. "Hey, Daddy," she said, bouncing on her toes. "Wanna help me make holy water?"

Angel blinked. "Huh? How are you gonna make fuckin' _holy water_ in _hell_?" he asked, annoyed.

"I'm going to boil the Hell out of it."

Angel covered his face and leaned back so far in his chair he fell. Niffty ran over and checked him for any injuries, but Angel was too busy cringing at his daughter. "You fuckin'... that is the worst thing I've ever heard of," he mumbled.

Fawn smiled triumphantly. Alastor walked in right on cue to see his beau laying on the ground and Charlie laughing her ass off. Then Fawn jumped in him. "Father!" she yelled. "I have something to tell you!"

Alastor cocked his head. "What is it, darling?"

"Ok, so, if Deven refuses to sleep during naptime, is he guilty of resisting a rest?"

Deven poked his head out of the kitchen. "I'm fucking 15 now! I don't need a fucking naptime!" he growled.

Fawn waved him off. Alastor seemed like he was confused for a second, then realization filled his eyes and he snorted. "Fawn, dear, I love you so much," he said through giggles.

Fawn felt pretty proud of herself, then she noticed something. She set her feet down flat on the ground and looked Alastor up and down. "Am I taller than you now?" she asked.

Alastor gave her a blank stare. "Nevermind! I take it back!"

Angel did laugh at that. "HA! She got the good side of the gene pool with that!" he yelled.

Alastor gave him an annoyed expression. "Dear, please just stop with the short jokes."

" _Never_." Angel and Fawn said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P U N S


	17. Actually Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fawn's parents are finally getting married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I didn't think of making a marriage chapter sooner!
> 
> Vaggie and Charlie are already married, sorry if that wasn't apparent.
> 
> But now Angel and Alastor will get to be together in unholy matrimony!
> 
> :D

The day started off pretty normal. Arachni, Fawn's cousin, was staying over, and the two of them were playing chess while Vaggie was sitting and talking to Niffty. Fawn was winning, she didn't even need to move the pieces, she used magic to move them. Arachni was currently in the process of figuring out their next move. "How on earth do you even..." they mumbled under their breath.

Fawn chuckled. "I'm just that good, toots."

Arachni gave her an annoyed look. They moved their bishop and Fawn stole it next to immediately. 

All of a sudden the doors open to a squealing Angel carrying Alastor princess-style. "FUCKIN' GUESS WHAT?!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to look at them. Alastor was covering his face with embarrassment and Angel was grinning like an idiot. Autumn walked into the room with Charlie and they both looked very confused. Fawn was the braze one. "What?" she asked.

Alastor cleared his throat. "I... um... I proposed to Angel," he mumbled.

"Fuck yeah, ya did!" Angel said, tossing Alastor up and giving him a tight hug. "We're getting married!"

Fawn immediately lit up. "Really?! After, what, 20 years?!" she said, teleporting to her dads.

Angel nodded. He started peppering Alastor's face in kisses, the other still seeming embarrassed about the entire situation. Charlie walked over and smiled, "I happy for you two. I'm glad you are finally tieing the knot."

"Of course, Charlie, you'll be the one to marry us, right?" Alastor asked.

Charlie nodded. "Of course I will!" she said, clasping her hands together. "As long as you let me plan your wedding."

Angel gasped and walked over to Charlie and the two started talking about wedding plans. Autumn slid next to Fawn and grabbed her hand, leading her away. She was confused until they rounded the corner and Autumn turned to face her. "Your parents weren't married when they had you?" he asked.

Fawn shook her head. "No, I technically wasn't something they planned, they kinda just decided to keep me."

"But... isn't that a little..."

"If you say _unwholesome_ I will chuck you to the ninth circle."

"But it is!"

Fawn groaned. "Autumn. It's fine. They're getting married now so I don't see the problem."

Autumn looked at his feet and whimpered. Fawn felt a little guilty. Autumn had a solid moral compass and if anything went against it he tended to short-circuit. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, it's ok, ok?" she whispered.

Autumn offered her a weak smile. "Ok."

They walked back out to the chaos that was everyone finding out about the wedding. Cherri Bomb had somehow broken into the hotel and was jumping up and down with Angel in excitement. Sydney took one look at Fawn and ran over to hug her. "Fawn! Your dads are getting married! That's fucking awesome!"

"I know! I'm super excited!"

"Speaking of which, when are you and Autumn gonna get married?"

Autumn turned beet red and turned away. Fawn just laughed. "Not anytime soon, at least. Wait a few decades, then maybe."

Sydney nodded once and let Fawn down. Angel walked over and patted Fawn on the head. "You ready for this, hun?"

Fawn nodded. "Yeah! I'm so happy for you guys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Actual wedding will take place next chapter)


	18. Here Comes The Grooms <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone send their congratulations to the newlyweds!
> 
> No, there isn't going to be a honeymoon, per se... you'll see in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else know how difficult it was to design an androgynous wedding dress in my head and then put it onto paper? Pretty damn hard. But Angel's gotta look pretty. :3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Soon it's gonna get angsty D:

Wedding planning took ages. They had to get a caterer and decorations set up since the plan was the get married on the yacht attached to the hotel as well as invitations to literally like ten people. Outfits were probably the most difficult thing but other than that everything went fairly smoothly.

This wasn't exactly going to be a traditional wedding, so of course, it was slightly chaotic.

Charlie was going to be the one marrying them, so she stood on the altar. They weren't doing the whole bridesmaid thing, instead, the couple just walked down together. Fawn was beyond excited as she watched her parents.

Alastor had traded his usual red suit for something black and red, a mix of both modern and 30's styles. He, as always, looked stunning. Angel was the really impressive one. He was wearing a white suit jacket on top, which allowed for his fluff to spill out. The skirt looked like a million butterflies had gathered together to make it, a slit in the front big enough to show his black thigh-highs.

The two basically danced down the aisle. It was actually really charming to watch the two, seemingly like no one else was there, just enjoying being with each other.

They finally reached to where Charlie was standing and they finally stood still, but not breaking contact for a second. Alastor was holding onto Angel's topmost hands while the bottom ones were holding his forearms.

Charlie started her speech. "We are gathered here today to join together two demons in unholy matrimony of Angel Dust and Alastor."

Alastor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, dear, but we aren't doing it like this," he said with a smile. 

Angel tossed his bouquet and picked Alastor up and held him up. "Yeah, we're just gonna kiss and get this over with, m'kay?"

Charlie giggled. "Of course. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Alastor grabbed Angel's face and kissed him. The few people there cheered loudly for them. Angel finally let Alastor down and the shorter spun him around. " _Je suis content de pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi_." he said.

Fawn understood him perfectly, and so did Angel, by the look of him. "T _i amo anch'io_." he said back and kissed him again.

The reception was absolutely amazing. The best food in Hell, dancing, and just a kind of general amazing air about it. Fawn was absolutely ecstatic for her parents, who wouldn't be. After 20 years they were finally married. That was more than enough reason to celebrate something.

Autumn approached her and tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, um, I'm sorry for doubting your dads earlier. This... was a lot of fun," he said with a smile.

Fawn encased him in a hug, surprising the blonde. "You're good," she whispered.

Autumn smiled and hugged her back. Fawn released him and gave him a smile of her own. "There's that lovely smile I love," she said, laughing.

She walked over and squished his cheeks. "Do that more often for me, ok?"

Autumn nodded. Fawn kissed him on the forehead. "Maybe we'll get married one day..." she mumbled.

The shorter boy turned completely red at the implication and covered his face with his hands while Fawn laughed again. "Hey, I'm kidding." she said and flicked his forehead. "Jeez, can't you take a joke?"

"Sorry," Autumn mumbled, smiling under his hands.

Angel came over and hugged Fawn from behind, lifting her up. "You adorable little shit! I'm so happy we decided to have you!" he said.

Fawn yelped as she was lifted off, but flashed her Daddy an open-mouthed smile and nodded in agreement. Alastor walked over and linked his arm with one of Angel's. "He's right, darling. I don't think today would've happened if you didn't exist."

"Ah, stop, you two are so embarrassing," Fawn said jokingly.

Angel just squeezed her tighter. "Oh yeah? Well, we can be a hell of a lot more embarrassin' if ya want us to!"

"No!" Fawn squealed and scrambled to get out of Angel's grasp. Alastor was the one who freed her. He set her down and looked up at her. He patted her head and leaned in to whispered to her. "We're very proud of you, I hope you know that."

Fawn nodded. "Thanks, Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Angel's parents didn't come to his wedding. Go figure)


	19. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Angsty chapter, tell me, how many tears did y'all shed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extermination time!
> 
> This is a pretty cute chapter in my book, but also idk WHERE this inspiration came from, but I've been writing for this fic a lot lately.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  **TW:** Panic attacks! Please do not read if these topics might trigger you!

Fawn stepped on to the roof to see Autumn standing on the railing, looking down at Pentagram city. "Autumn," she called. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

Autumn gripped the railing tighter. "I... I don't know anymore. I don't wanna be King of Hell. I wanna get redeemed! I wanna go to Heaven! I don't wanna stay down here!"

"Autumn, we can't go to Heaven. We were born down here," she explained calmly. "What is your plan anyways? The extermination is about to start."

Fawn stepped closer to him, reaching out and grabbing his clothes. "We have to get inside," she said quietly.

Autumn shook his head. "No... No, I'm going to ask them to take me with them."

Fawn was shocked. Autumn would actually do that? Was he that desperate? And out of nowhere as well. 

Well, that part wasn't true. Fawn had noticed over the past months that he was slowly freaking out, descending into a kind of madness, becoming obsessed with redemption, and wanting nothing more than to get to heaven. Why didn't she address it sooner?

"Autumn, listen to me. The Exterminator angels aren't going to listen to you. They're programmed to kill. You die before you get two words out."

"I'm willing to risk it."

Fawn pulled him into her and encased him in her arms. "Autumn. I won't tell you again. Stop this. This isn't going to get you into heaven." she whispered.

Autumn started crying. "I hate it down here. I hate the awful people. I hate all the madness. I hate everything that has to do with this place. I even hate myself for being born down here!"

A siren sounded. The extermination was beginning. Angels started pouring down from the heavens. Fawn pulled Autumn into the hotel and slammed the door shut. She barricaded it with shadows and knelt next to a panicking Autumn. "Hey hey hey..." she said. "It's going to be okay. You're fine."

Autumn took a few more shaky breaths, not that he really needed to, and slumped against the wall. Fawn put her hands on his shoulders as she heard the door trying to be broken down. She hugged Autumn again. "I know you're upset, I know you're panicking, but I need you to just calm down, okay?" she spoke softly. "Smile for me?"

Autumn offered her a crooked smile and she breathed a sigh of relief. "That's perfect, dear. Now, c'mon. I'm sure the others are worried about us."

She carefully led him downstairs all the way to the lobby, where most of the residents were sitting and waiting out the extermination for the time being. The hotel was protected by Charlie's magic, so they knew they were safe. Vaggie took one look at Autumn and rushed over to hug him. "Hun, why are you crying? Are you okay? _¿Fawn te lastimó en absoluto?_ _¿Hay ángeles en el hotel?_ " she rambled.

Autumn shook his head. "No... I'm fine Mama. Everything's fine, okay?"

Vaggie didn't look like she believed him, but she didn't press the subject. Fawn walked over to Angel, who was sitting on the couch drinking what seemed to be hot chocolate. She sat down next to him and laid down on top of him, using his fluff as a pillow. Angel raised an eyebrow. "Ya haven't cuddled with me in ova' a decade, ya scared or somethin'?" he asked.

Fawn shook her head. "No... just drained," she replied.

Angel didn't pry, just gingerly sipped on his drink.

The extermination ended and everything was calm again, well, sort of. Autumn wouldn't come out of his room. Charlie and Vaggie tried everything. Eventually, Fawn got tired of his bullshit and just teleported in, scaring the other.

"What the hell, Fawn?" he scolded.

Fawn crossed her arms. "You're sad, so I'm just here to cheer you up."

Autumn mumbled something then sat up on his bed. "I... I've been thinking. I don't really like it down here... but I can't really change that, so what I'm trying to do is focus on the things I _can_ control."

Fawn raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"My name."

His... name? "What's wrong with your name?"

Autumn fiddled with his sheets. "Nothing, really. I just... kinda don't like it a lot. I wanna change it. And I think I know what to change it to."

Fawn sat down next to him. "And that is?"

He smiled blissfully as he said, "August."

Fawn giggled. "Not much a change, really. But I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

She reached over and laced her fingers with August's and held his hand up. "From this day on you are August," she proclaimed and kissed his hand. "So, Prince August, what else do you need my help in keeping in control? I'll be here to assist and support you."

August flushed red and turned away. "You aren't my servant, Fawn. I won't force you to do anything," he said.

"And I'm not forcing myself to do anything! I truly want to help you be in a better place mentally if you can't be in a better place physically!" she said, standing up and dragging August across the room. She spun him around, making him dizzy. "So, let's start our adventure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn/August's name change came from a comment that pointed out the fact that in a different fic I had referred to Charlie and Vaggie's child as August but in this it was Autumn, which was a mistake on my part... and this is how I'm fixing it!
> 
> Sorry if that's going to be confusing, I'm glad it wasn't too big of a name change to get used to.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	20. Name Change And Other Chat Shenanigans (๑꒪▿꒪)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FOUND THE EMOTICON WEBSITE I USE
> 
> (*･▽･*) (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* (｡･ω･｡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chat interactions because I love them.
> 
> No no, you don't need to thank me.
> 
> I've finally found the energy to start updating daily and I am on a frickin ROLL

**~Darling~** has changed **INeedSuperVision** 's name to **MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust**

**MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust:**

Are you serious?

**~Darling~:**

:)

**LadyExplosions:**

:0

**LadyExplosions:**

I love it!

**LadyExplosions:**

Fawn told me you changed ur name but i didn't know it was to August

**LadyExplosions:**

That's really cool!!!

**An_Actual_Child:**

I agree!!!

**~Darling~:**

So do i!!!!!

**MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust:**

You really don't need to put so many exclamation points...

**An_Actual_Child:**

!!!!!!!!

**LadyExplosions:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**~Darling~:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust:**

I stand corrected.

**LadyExplosions:**

Ooooooooh

**LadyExplosions:**

Wait hold on I am about to be both genius and hilarious

**LadyExplosions** has changed their name to **.Queen.Sydney.Explosion** **.**

**~Darling~:**

That's dumb

**.Queen.Sydney.Explosion.:**

Ur dumb

**MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust** had changed **~Darling~** 's name to **BabyDeerOWO**

**BabyDeerOWO:**

Are you fuckin kidding me?

**BabyDeerOWO:**

August, why?

**MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust:**

It had to be done

**.Queen.Sydney.Explosion.:**

LOL

**.Queen.Sydney.Explosion.:**

get REKT Fawn!

**BabyDeerOWO:**

>:(

**An_Actual_Child:**

Can I change my name too?

**MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust:**

Go for it

**An_Actual_Child** has changed their name to **MrClean**

**BabyDeerOWO:**

hA

**.Queen.Sydney.Explosion.:**

I WHEEZED

**MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust:**

Deven no

**MrClean:**

:)

**MrClean:**

I thought it'd be funny cause I have OCD and need to clean and stuff

**BabyDeerOWO:**

No, it's funny, August is just a stick in the mud

**MyNameIsAugustBornInAugust:**

Hey

**BabyDeerOWO:**

Love you boo

**.Queen.Sydney.Explosion.:**

Lol

**MrClean:**

Fawn I think you broke him

**MrClean:**

He just started blushing and rolling around on the ground

**MrClean:**

I just sweeped there :(

**BabyDeerOWO:**

Revenge bitch

**.Queen.Sydney.Explosion.:**

I SWEAR TO GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more comedy after this :D
> 
> (Also, yes I'm making it canon that Deven has OCD. I know it's not a joking matter, I just think it makes sense :) Please don't attack me in the comments)


	21. Redemption Project FAILED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes more into the redemption part of the hotel and why it doesn't work.
> 
> Also thank you for 300+ kudos. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... um... so I'm starting to think I need to wrap this up soon.
> 
> School has been really hard on me mentally added with the fact a lot of bad stuff has happened to me one after another. I don't have the motivation or the energy to keep going with this.
> 
> I may pick it back up in the future but I'm just not sure.
> 
> Regardless this will be the second to last chapter. Please enjoy.

"So, what exactly did August talk to you about during the extermination?" Alastor asked, stacking plates onto the cupboard.

Fawn squirmed in her seat. "Um... he said that he knew he couldn't get redeemed but didn't feel at home here. He didn't feel like he belonged here. I didn't know what to tell him." she said, resting her head in her hands. "I know we can't be redeemed, but you and Daddy and Tia Vaggie can. And that's going to be a big toll on August mentally."

Alastor stopped in what he was doing and turned to his daughter. "Ah, did we never tell you about that?" he asked.

Fawn raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Alastor moved and sat down next to her. He took a deep breath then offered her an awkward smile. "The redemption project... I believe it's as good enough as failed."

"I don't understand..."

"Charlie tried, she really did. But when the time came where she really believed that it was possible, when she was finally thought one of the patrons was ready... Heaven turned them away."

Fawn blinked. "I... what?"

Alastor sighed. "I remember very clearly what they told her. ' _They already had their chance when they were human. Hell is supposed to be their internal punishment. If they die for good during the extermination then that's simply part of their cycle. Everyone's soul will disappear someday_ '. She pleaded with them, did everything she could. But they wouldn't take them. So... she hasn't made any effort to try again."

Alastor rested his chin in his palm. He seemed lost in thought. "It nearly broke my heart seeing her sad like that. You were only around 2 years old when this happened, and you probably had no recollection of it."

Fawn fidgeted with her hands. "Who... who was the person she wanted to redeem? It must've been hard on them as well, right?"

Alastor's eyes locked onto his spawn's. His smile had shrunk enough to a thin light drawn tight across his features. "Angel... she thought Angel was well cleansed enough to redeem."

Fawn was shocked at this news. Her Daddy would've never been in most of her life if it weren't for the Heaven's rejecting him. She felt her chest tighten at this. Alastor sighed. "I objected at first, but Charlie insisted. I can't do anything against her when she really has her mind set on something. Angel didn't even seem like he wanted to, he wanted to stay with you. He was almost relieved when they turned him down. And truthfully, I was as well."

All the gears in Fawn's head were spinning into overdrive. She stood up quickly. "I... I need to go. Excuse me." she ran out of the kitchen.

She ran straight up to August's room and teleported in, startling the young prince out of his chair. "What the hell, Fawn?" he hissed, only to be hugged by the older.

August blinked and gingerly wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Fawn just buried his face into his shoulder. "I don't wanna talk about it," she mumbled.

August was silent for a bit before sighed and raking his fingers through her soft hair. "Okay..." he replied.

They sat like that, on the floor, hugging each other, for at least five minutes. August looked up at the ceiling. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

Fawn took a ragged breath and nodded. She let go enough of August to look at his face. He smiled at her, then pushed the corners of her mouth in the same motion. "C'mon, Fawn. You know you're never fully dressed without a smile, right?"

Fawn nodded and settled her face into a real smile. "You know I love you, right?" she said.

August didn't blush like he usually did. He seemed slightly shocked, but not by much. He just nodded. "I love you, too."

Fawn pulled him into one more hug. She meant it. She didn't want him to disappear from her, to slip out of her grasp, so might as well say it now.

He meant the world to her, she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much.
> 
> I know many of you were waiting for this. Here you go. No smooch scene today. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> :)


	22. Fawn, Daughter of Angel Dust and Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this fic for so long. I'm really sorry it has to end for now. I have other projects that I need to focus on now but I hope everyone enjoyed this one while it lasted.
> 
> If it ends up that I suddenly get inspiration for a chapter and publish that, please be on the lookout! 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mostly Fawn-centric. 
> 
> You'll hear some of her 'oh so tragic' backstory as well as see how much she's grown. She's about 25 in this but is at the point where she has kind of stopped growing past 19.

Hell was a chaotic place.

The strong were worshiped and feared. The weak were killed by the angel's or kicked to the side by the strong. No matter how strong you were, there was always someone better than you. Even the King and Queen would grovel at the feet of God and his angels.

Fawn liked to think she was amongst the strong. Her father was the radio demon after all. And she was the daughter of hell's most famous porn star. People knew her as one or the other. Never realizing that she was both.

People called her a whore like her Daddy or a menace like her Father. No in-between. 

She sighed from her perch on the window sill. If he Father died again, then she would get all of his territory. If her Daddy died... then Valentino would come for their family. She shuddered at the thought.

She was born in Hell, there was no leaving.

August at one point wanted to try. She never wanted to see the outcome of that.

Fawn opened the window to let the wind blow in her face. Night didn't look any different than day down here, just slightly darker. If she were to ever leave, she'd go to where the humans are. They are the true neutral of the species. Maybe then she'd tell them to strive for Heaven. Not that she really thought any of them would believe her, but maybe some would.

She didn't want to go to Heaven, she already knew she'd hate it there. She couldn't be herself, and she would be away from her friends. Two things she didn't want to happen, ever.

Fawn swung her legs over the window sill, dangling her feet, thousands of feet above the ground. Not that she would actually die if she fell.

She called out into the night. "FUCK THE SYSTEM! FUCK HEAVEN, FUCK HELL, FUCK EVERYONE IN BETWEEN!"

She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, she just wanted a reason to shout.

Fawn leaned back and fell on her soft bed, bouncing a little. She wanted to leave. She'd been to every circle, every city in hell. Seen all there is to see. Watch people commit every sin they could think of even while they were living out eternal punishment. She wanted something new and different.

She needed something entertaining.

She imagined her father had once faced this problem, then he found Charlie and his never-ending form of entertainment. She wanted something like that. She _craved_ it.

It's not like her friends weren't fun. But what she needed was something else.

Fawn blinked at her ceiling. Then she sat up. That's it. That's what she would do.

She would overthrow Heaven and merge it with Hell, then finally go to the human world. That was sure to be entertaining.

It sure as hell wasn't going to be easy, but maybe it would be fun. She hopped out of bed and teleported into August's room. "Hey!" she said, surprising the blonde.

"Aw, geez, Fawn, what do you want?"

Fawn grinned. "I wanna overthrow Heaven and go to where the humans are. I wanna hunt one down and use their skin as a lamp. I wanna hang their head on a pedestal. I wanna make a violin out of their sinews. Fuck, I wanna do _something_!"

August looked at her with a quizzical stare, one with a hint of fear. "Are... are you serious?"

Fawn nodded. "Yeah, and you're going to help me!" she said, pointing at him. "Together we can rule the three worlds! We'll be the most powerful demons in not only Hell, but Heaven and Earth too!"

"Fawn that's crazy."

"It's only crazy if I don't do it!"

August looked properly scared now. "Fawn I-"

"August, c'mon." She jumped on his bed. "Don't you want something new? Something exciting? Something so entertaining you'll never be bored again?!" she shouted, moving her hands dramatically. "We'll work together and burn Heaven to the ground! Human corpses will litter the roads, we'll turn their blue sky red! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

Wind was coming from nowhere, fluffing Fawn's hair and ruffling her coat. August knit his brow in concern. "You're crazy..." he said.

Fawn gave him her performance smile. "No, darling. I'm simply _bored_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a cliffhanger? Idk
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I had such a fun time writing this and I hope you had as much fun reading it!
> 
> Now I bid adieu. *Closes curtain*


End file.
